Drable RenLe : Magazine
by geelovekorea
Summary: Drable series untuk Renjun dan Chenle. Maksud dan tujuan menyelamatkan tapi malah jadi salah paham. terperangkap dalam suasana yang tidak enak. RenLe. YAOI. DLDR. Typo(S). failure humor. failure romance. bromance. mind to review?


**Drable RenLe : Magazine**

.

Main Cast :

RenLe (Huang Renjun NCT Dream x Zhong Jinrak NCT Dream)

NCT member dan SM Rookies

Genre : one shoot, drable, failure humor.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Siang itu, member NCT sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga bersama. Tidak seluruh member, hanya sebagian. Mengingat NCT 127 sedang sibuk dengan jadwal comeback mereka. Hanya ada NCT Dream dan SM Rookies.

Nampak Hansol tengah duduk di kursi sambil menonton tv. Ditemani Lucas dan Jungwoo, member yang baru diketahui sebagai SM Rookies. Kun membaca majalah. Ten di dapur, mengambil cemilan untuk magnae line. Nampak Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle dan Jisung bertepuk tangan heboh sedangkan Renjun menutup mukanya. Sepertinya Renjun yang kalah bermain kali ini.

Tiba-tiba Chenle penasaran dan mendekati Kun. Sedangkan member lain berpandangan bingung. Mereka memang sudah selesai bermain.

"Kun hyungie, apa yang kau baca? Sepertinya bagus." Ucap Chenle di sebelah Kun.

Kun tahu dongsaengnya di sebelahnya mendongak dan bergumam. "Nde. Kau mau membacanya juga? Tunggu sebentar ya Saengie. Setelah ini kau bisa meminjamnya."

"Jinja? Gomawo."

Chenle berteriak kecil kemudian beranjak ke kamar kecil sambil bernyanyi kecil. Merasa senang sekali karena hyungnya mengijinkannya membaca majalahnya.

Renjun yang melihatnya ikut menghampiri Kun dan mengintipnya. "Kun hyung, bisa ku lihat sebentar majalahmu? Sebentar saja." Sontak semua tertarik yang dilakukan Renjun, minus Chenle.

"Huh? Waeyo? Ige." Tanya Kun bingung tapi tetap menyodorkannya. Renjun yang menerimanya langsung membalik-balikkan majalahnya.

Srek.

Renjun merobek salah satu halaman yang ada. Sontak mengejutkan semuanya terutama Kun, sang pemilik majalah.

"Belum saatnya Chenle membaca, kami belum boleh membaca ini. Taeyong hyung bisa marah kalau tahu." Terang Renjun tanpa menunggu yang bertanya. Membuat Jeno, Jaemin dan Jisung bingung. Sedangkan Kun hanya bisa meratapi majalah yang tersobek.

"Tapi kalian akan 17 tahun. Kalian sudah High School jadi saatnya untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula kau juga melihatnya, Renjun." Sanggah Lucas.

"Betul, lagipula bukan foto telanjang. Hanya foto model wanita yang menggunakan pakaian minim." Jungwoo merasa kasihan melihat wajah memelas Kun. Itu bukanlah majalah dewasa. Itu majalah fashion hanya saja temanya summer.

Sigh.

Hansol menghela nafas lelah. Dia kira bisa menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan bersantai tanpa masalah. "Renjun-ah, seharusnya kau bertanya dulu sebelum merobeknya. Dan kau, Kun, sudah tahu magnae line belum diijinkan seharusnya kau tidak membacanya di depan mereka dan mengijinkan dipinjam. Lucas dan Jungwoo jangan mendukung perbuatan yang jelas-jelas salah, jangan mencari alasan untuk pembenaran." Lerai Hansol akhirnya sebelum masalah semakin melebar.

Setelahnya Ten mengajak magnae line kembali ke kamar masing-masing mengingat waktunya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan Ten kembali ke kamarnya dan Johny.

'Apa aku salah karena merobeknya ya? Aku harus minta maaf? Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi dan rupa Chenle kalau melihat gambar ini. Dia masih terlalu polos untuk ini.' Batin Renjun saat mereka sudah dikamarnya dengan Chenle sambil memandang majalah yang disobeknya. Memang gambarnya tidak gambar telanjang tapi wanita menggunakan bikini.

Chenle yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya melihat punggung Renjun, menunduk di ujung kasurnya sambil memegang sesuatu. Penasaran dengan yang dilakukan kekasihnya, Chenle mendekatinya perlahan dan berniat mengintip.

"Omo."

Chenle terkejut melihat yang dipegang Renjun. Tidak sengaja dia berteriak sambil menutup mulutnya. Renjun juga terkejut melihat kedatangan Chenle yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

"Hyungie membaca yang tidak boleh dibaca." Ujar Chenle sambil berjalan setengah berlari keluar kamar.

"Tunggu Chenle, kau salah paham." Renjun berusaha mengejar. Aigo.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong. Gee muncul lagi setelah tadi update. Hihiy. #jogedeverybodybarengtaemin. Kali ini bawa drable NCT yang absurd puny RenLe. Maksudnya mau menyelematkan kepolosan Chenle malah Renjun terjebak dalam suasana yang absurd. Maafkan ceritanya yang absurd dan ga jelas jalan ceritanya. Jadi gak tau kenapa berasa banget gagalnya cerita ini. Gak ada feelnya sama sekali. Aaaargh, Gee stress...

Tapi Gee tetep ngarepin reader mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk Gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa membuat Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua. Gee minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update.

So author berterimakasih banget readers yang udah berkenan baca semua fict Gee bahan kasih masukan wat Gee. Bahkan yang udah mau baca fict lama Gee yang udah mau karatan, Makasih juga buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

akhir kata, mind to review?

#lambaillambaibarengteukjaebumtae


End file.
